


we'll be alright, we have our looks and perfume

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [4]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, PeléMaradona
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "“Me conte sobre essa”, a voz de Martin se fez presente enquanto a ponta de seu indicador passeava delicadamente sobre uma cicatriz rosada no quadril do namorado [...]"





	we'll be alright, we have our looks and perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Eu prometo que, apesar do título, não é tão triste assim.  
> Nem soft triste.  
> :') 
> 
> Obrigado por tudo, principezinho. Espero que goste. 💛💙

“Me conte sobre essa”, a voz de Martin se fez presente enquanto a ponta de seu indicador passeava delicadamente sobre uma cicatriz rosada no quadril do namorado, que tentava, inutilmente, ouvir o filme que passava na televisão. Estavam naquela arrumação há bons minutos, desde que as louças haviam sido esquecidas dentro da pia e a mente curiosa de Martin resolvesse questionar Vadão sobre cada uma das marcas que o dublê exibia pelo corpo. “Essa daí foi daquele filme sobre um cara que gasta dinheiro ilegal em um cruzeiro na Europa”, proferiu Vadão, levemente mais orgulhoso do que deveria dos filmes estranhos que ele fazia parte - geralmente, nada que tivesse ganhado as telas de cinema para além do Brasil.

Enquanto Vadão falava, Martin, por outro lado, se deliciava com cada uma das histórias, absorvido completamente nas palavras preguiçosas do namorado brasileiro.

Não era comum que conseguissem passar tanto tempo juntos assim. Com as viagens de Martin pelo continente com a banda e a rotina de gravações de Vadão, conciliar os horários estava se mostrando um desafio e tanto para os dois amantes, ainda que as mensagens de textos e ligações quase que constantes fossem bons aliados para que a saudade não apertasse tanto. Haviam situações como aquela, onde as latinhas de cerveja se empilhavam na mesa de centro e o qualquer filme que tivessem se proposto a assistir se tornava uma trilha de fundo para as conversas dos dois, que percebiam como aquilo tinha o potencial de desgastar a relação dos dois. Entretanto, a raridade daqueles momentos fazia com que, na verdade, eles acabassem por apreciar  ainda mais a presença um do outro.

Enquanto entidades separadas, os dois estavam sempre com seus respectivos grupos de amigos, envolvidos em suas próprias questões e em seu cotidiano razoavelmente cheio e completamente oposto, tentando ignorar a ausência de um certo sotaque argentino ou um portunhol improvisado, levando a mente até onde o outro estava - o que fazia, como passava, se tinha se alimentado direito, qualquer coisa comum a quem se importava demais.

Naturalmente, Martin conseguia lidar com mais facilidade com aqueles sentimentos. Quando batiam, o loiro de cabelos bagunçados simplesmente aguardava a próxima parada da van para tentar ter um sinal e ligar para o namorado, ocupando a mente até que pudesse fazê-lo com cantorias e conversas junto dos amigos. Por outro lado, uma das grandes habilidades de Martin era justamente esquecer de dar notícias de forma não programada, por vezes passando alguns dias sem olhar a caixa de mensagens do celular até que sentisse que andavam distantes e há muito não se comunicavam, e era ali que residiam as inseguranças de Vadão.

Embora a imagem que o moreno passava para o mundo fosse outra -a ilusão de que dotava de uma certa experiência naquele campo -, relacionamentos não eram realmente a especialidade do dublê. Vadão colecionava algumas decepções amorosas na manga e algumas cicatrizes metafóricas tão evidentes quanto as que carregava pelo seu corpo, ciente de que todas as suas amarras iniciais para que se deixasse vencer pelo o que sentia por Martin eram originadas daquela questão. Relações onde havia muita cobrança e nenhuma cumplicidade pareciam ser uma constante em sua vida e, de repente, se deparar em uma relação onde se sentia confortável era uma novidade surpreendente e assustadora, ao mesmo tempo.

E a ideia de que um dia podia despertar e saber que aquilo havia desaparecido tornava tudo um pouco mais assustador.

Por vezes ele se fechava. Decidia não responder as mensagens com a rapidez que geralmente faria, arrumando uma desculpa para justificar a demora, ou simplesmente tentava fazer como se não se importasse com os dias que passava sem qualquer notícia do argentino, argumentando que não havia necessidade para tanta preocupação - afinal, eram livres, certo? -, e mudando de assunto com rapidez.

Ainda não haviam discutido o que a mudança permanente de Martin para o Brasil significava na vida dos dois. Parecia que havia um contrato silencioso entre os dois de nunca falar a respeito daquilo de forma objetiva. Porém, pequenas atitudes de ambas as partes pareciam falar mais do que qualquer conversa que pudessem ter. Ora um enfeite de geladeira que o argentino trazia de alguma viagem, Vadão se preocupar em ter sempre o doce de leite que o outro gostava na geladeira ou a gaveta lotada de roupas de Vadão para que Martin pudesse ter sua própria gaveta na cômoda.

(O que não significava dizer que vez ou outra um deles roubasse uma camisa do outro)

(Especialmente quando iam passar muito tempo distantes)

(Ou quando Vadão simplesmente decidia deixar as camisetas floridas de lado e pegar o primeiro suéter cinzento que encontrasse pelo caminho).

Aqueles pequenos atos de cariño eram breves lembretes de que, no fundo, era melhor deixar com que a vida os levasse para onde ela quisesse, sem que tentassem tomar as rédeas da situação e acabassem estragando o que tinham em mãos. Para alguém como Vadão que precisava se certificar que estavam sempre na mesma página, não ter respostas era algo que o incomodava - mas não o suficiente para arriscar.

“E essa daqui, hein?”, perguntou o brasileiro, apontando uma cicatriz no queixo de Martin, que dera uma de suas clássicas risadas.

“Não tem nenhuma história interessante, cariño, eu caí de bicicleta”, respondeu, beijando os cabelos castanhos do namorado.


End file.
